danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 02 (Wars)
is the second episode of Danball Senki Wars anime adaptation. It aired on the 10th April 2013. Plot Haruki was scolding Arata and Hikaru for disobeying his orders but Yuno interupted him. She introduced herself to Arata and Hikaru as the vice president of class 2-5 and showed them around the Island and the way to their dorms, the Duck Manor. She informed the dormitory leader, Tome-san, that she brought the newcomers and left. Tome-san leaded Arata and Hikaru to their room and gave a key to each of them. In the dining room Hosono Sakuya, the First Platoon's mechanic, introduced himself to them. The Second Platoon's mechanic, Namino Rinko, introduced herself and her team and left. Yuno introduced the Third Platoon, the Fourth Platoon and the Fifth Platoon. After that Sakuya got angry at Arata for damaging his DC Offenser because Sakuya has to fix it and he had just about enough silver credits to buy new parts. In the dormitories Arata and Hikaru layed in their beds. Arata told him that his dream is to become a pro to prove his dad that LBXs aren't just toys. Hikaru pretended to be asleep. The next day the headmaster, Daimon Josephine, annouced that War Time will be doubled up to two hours and who accumulated the most silver credits last week. The first place went to Houjou Muraku. Yuno said that this is his 5th week in a row placing first. In the classroom, Saruta Manabu teached class 2-5. Arata was caught talking and had to stand up. He was scolded and Saruta said if he continues like that his LBXs could become LOST. The First Platoon, the Fourth Platoon and the Fifth Platoon had mission briefing for Escorting the Freight Train. War Time started. After awhile escorting the delivery train, the train rail was destroyed by Rossius' Glerior. The First Platoon stopped and jumped from their Riding Saucer II. One of Rossius' units got near and attacked the train. Arata used Hyper Energy Bomb to make him break over. Enemy reinmorcements came. Haruki and Hikaru couldn't leave their posts so Arata had to intercept them. All three of Rossius attacked him and the Gunther cutted his right arm. When the LBXs of Rossius surrounded Arata's DC Offenser, a Siren shot a unit break over so Arata had time to reach his gun and to shot another unit break over. Rossius retreated. War Time ended. Saruta asked Arata if he's scared of getting expelled and told him that coward on the battlefield only can die. On their way to the dormitories Yuno presented her LBX, Siren. Arata realized it was Yuno who saved him back then. As thanks she wanted a chocolate parfait at Café Swallow. In the control pod room Ivan Krosky praised Houjou Muraku for winning again and living up to his name Violet Devil. Debut Characters *'Tome-san' *'Josephine Daimon' *'Manabu Saruta' *'Ivan Krosky' *'Muraku Houjou' LBXs *'Siren' Missions *'Escorting the Freight Train' Hissatsu Function used *'Hyper Energy Bomb' (Wars debut) Navigation Category:Danball Senki Wars Episodes